


Ego

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 'cause It's a FIRST, Black Hat is bad at human interactions, Black Hat is really bad at expressing himself, Black Hat keeps showing up there and Flug is pissed, Black Hat wants to conquer the world again, Black Hat's confused, But it's a demon thing, But that doesn't really matter, C O M M U N I C A T I O N, Communication is the key, I didn't mention Flug's name ONCE, I wish I could make a better ending – sorry, I'm editing it constantly, M/M, So he got himself another job at a hospital, So he's conflicted, The doctor doesn't want to take part of this, The doctor is a nice guy, Weird innuendo about collateral effects of having sex with a demon, and he likes Black Hat, especially after the demon boss talked shit about the company, the patients are all OCs, they both are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: The doctor didn't like Black Hat's new plan of conquering the world once more, so he left the company and found a job as a surgeon - at a small hospital.He could live with it. With difficulty, but he would find a way.As long as Black Hat stops appearing in his office, late at night, with a face of who was not sure what was going on.





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's a first time writing in english for this fandom I hope you guys like it. :)  
> Obs.: 'Mazel' is a surname based on a fake identity for Dr. Flug that I use in another fanfic.

 

He gave a heavy sigh seeing the black figure standing in the corner of his office.

  
" _Nope_." He gesticulated to the being with a pained face, holding a bloody wound with it's taloned hands.

  
The doctor went to pick a psychotropic in his cabinet and got out of his office again, closing the door - not even glancing at the indignant creature roaring quietly at him.

  
It was almost 4 hours later when he had to go back to check an acurrency on the report-book and had to presence an almost naked black eldritch failing miserable at trying to apply morphine into his right arm.

  
Pinching the middle of his eyebrows, the doctor saw the misery in the creature's only visible eye and gave up. He got an Midazolam ampoule and a new syringe thinking if it really was worth taking that job, since this scene never changed.

  
He sat at a wheelchair nearby and adjusted his sleeves while getting close to the demon on pain.

 

"Seriously, I'd rather you STOP COMING." Said the doctor trying to keep the voice low, while preparing the injection. "I can't--" He sigh again, tired of repeating himself. "-- I WON'T spend more resources and medications of the hospital with you, I've told you more than enough times!" He finished harshly, touching the eldritch's arm so he could feel his veins properly.

  
The demon didn't make a sound, keeping his eye locked at the doctor before him.

  
When the morphine was applied into his system, the dark being took a deep breath feeling the liquid through his veins take the pain away.

  
"How did you--" The doctor began asking but stopped himself. "--You know what? Forget It! I promised myself to NOT take part of any of this." He threw his hands up and got away from the villain, adjusting his things and going to pick the report-book as needed.

  
He read the pages from the morning's schedule routine and went his own way, getting out of his office again - ignoring the eldritch at his stretchers looking like he was still in pain, but now, for other reasons.

  
It was probably 5am already. His shift started earlier in consequence of a sick coworker, and he still had the whole night ahead.

  
At least he's getting paid more for the extra job.

  
He went to the east wing of the hospital to check a patient with tuberculosis like the schedule of this sick coworker said, and decided to take a cup of coffee in the way to refresh his already not normal nerves.

  
_That damn demon._

  
Why does Black Hat keeps appearing?! He wasn't a villain anymore - the doctor already made it clear!

  
With a sip of the coffee and a tired sigh, he took the right hall to the east wing.

  
-:-:-:- 

  
"Seriously, what the heck?!" The doctor took a scare, not expecting to see the all-attired black eldritch he used to work for, behind him, while he was checking a specifically cell contaminated with hydrocarbon in the microscope.

  
The creature nothing did besides stare at the doctor with it's intense and quite yellow eyes.

  
The human looked at the demon trying to see another wound but, if there were any, he couldn't see.

  
"What are you doing here?" exclaimed the human. "Did you got hurt again?" He asked a little less severe and a little bit more worried than he should be, considering their story.

 

As the silence kept the office in that not very easy mood, they just stared at each other in agonising and soundless pace - waiting something.

 

The doctor, as always, was waiting a reason that was never the right one.

 

And the creature was waiting for something itself was not sure he needed to, but just felt forced to do anyways. Like his mind and body couldn't dialogue properly, and his instincts decided to act in it’s own incomprehensible ways.

 

"Look," started the doctor again, seeing as the black being wouldn't be the one to start talking. "We went thru this more than once.” he said with a serious face. “I made my choice, as you gave me permission to. I’m not helping you conquer the world again.” said that, he went back to checking at his cell sample, choosing to ignore the demon staring metaphorically holes in his back.

 

Half an hour later when the doctor decided to check his behind, there was none creature lurking in the shadows.

 

He clenched a gloved fist into his chest and hoped in vain that Black Hat wouldn't come back.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

He was scheduled to work in the all three shifts of the hospitals that day. He was always a workaholic so he could cope with that - besides, it’s still weird coming back to an empty apartment a few blocks down instead of going to the mansion.

 

There was four unexpected heart attacks in the same day so the transfusions had to be anticipated.

 

Robert Adams was a marine soldier in his early days and was his second surgery in the afternoon.

 

He still had to eat lunch - but couldn’t bother enough to take care of it.

 

Damn, he missed 505…

 

“Mr. Adams, how’s your wife?” he asked the patient when entering the room with a clipboard under one arm. “I’ve heard you’re gonna be a grandpa again, you are a lucky man.” he smiled trying to mooder up.

 

“Yep, I sure am!” Robert answered smiling with too much love in his eyes.

 

“So let’s work together inside there to get you healthy enough for piggyback rides, right?” laughed the doctor, patting the other man’s ankle.

 

He took the clipboard and started looking for the right time his operation was appointed - _16h45_ , it said - then looked at his watch and back at the patient when hearing his name being called.

 

“And you, doctor? You never really told me anything. Are you married?” asked Adams in pure innocence.

 

The doctor opened his mouth but... didn’t really know what to answer.

 

“I…” He tried. He tried to think of something, to make up a good enough answer or a come back joke, but he couldn’t.

 

Since the beginning he was always alone, but _then_ he wasn't anymore, he had… mates - and, as things tends to come back to the way it begins…

 

The hospital was good. He liked it there. He gains a lot per month… It wasn’t that hard to hack into the states' system and upload a new fake history of a face no one really knew first hand.

 

He gave up on the plans of world domination the same week his previous boss told him the corporation was a ridiculous idea to begin with, since they could do _much more_. And that ruling the world was a _feast_ his doctor should experience. But… he didn’t want that.

 

They fought and…

 

It already passed a year.

 

“Doc-doctor!” yelled Adams, holding his chest like he was feeling a huge amount of discomfort inside of it. “I feel pain…” he said, crying a single tear of fear.

 

_… Ain’t we all, Robert…_

 

The doctor thought to himself in his last distant memories.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“--ou son of a bitch!” the curse came from close, more specific from someone trying to put him in the stretcher. “Don’t get up before I tell you to!” the same voice said in a surly way - like he was pissed.

 

Black Hat couldn’t remember what happened, but he felt like his doctor was near and it made his relax a little.

 

“--am fucking kill you! Why do you keep showing up here?!”

 

He listened to some more affronts before blacking out again, letting his healing powers take care of the rest.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

The doctor _had_ to call the mansion, but he couldn’t have guts to do it.

 

Instead he just hided his previous boss’ body and took him to his office not telling anyone - _three different things he promised to never do_!

 

When inside, he removed the sheet that covered Black Hat’s black eldritch human siluet he calls body and examined it.

 

There was a bunch of freaking holes and scratches in his chest, arms, waist, hip and legs enough to unfit his clothing completely. It was an absurd.

 

"Seriously?!” he yelled, putting his medical gloves and checking each of the wounds. He was horrible. He ran to his cabinet and withdrew as much utensils as he owned to help the demon. “If this is what you get following this ridiculous plan you should STOP!” He kept yelling at the creature as he removed it’s clothes to inspect and treat the bigger and uglier wounds in the chest and waist.

 

He drenched the cotton and applied as much antibiotic, antibacteric and analgesic as he could, not really knowing what should work better in the damn bloody eldritch dying in this office.

 

The doctor spent the last half hour trying to treat Black Hat the maximum he could but couldn’t stop hyperventilating every now and then when he realised the villain’s life could be in his hands.

 

“You-yo-you have NO right--” he stuttered while stitching one of the big holes near it’s stomach. “--I am NOT yo-your goddamn sc-scientist anymore!” his voice was low but inaccurated, pained and _feared_.

 

He took a deep breath and held his previous boss’ taloned hands in despair.

 

“Ok,” He told himself not letting the creature’s hands go. He knows he could do this if he concentrated. He was a surgeon with qualifications in several areas, of course he could do this. He just-- just has to _concentrate_.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

When Black Hat opened his eye, he was in his scient-- _no_ , the _doctor_ ’s office.

 

He looked around but the owner of the room wasn’t there. He saw his half-naked body being covered by a blanket and tried to remember what happened.

 

He did remembered, as far as he could, and he frowned.

 

It was a long self-conversation in the last few weeks, but he finally could understand his instincts’ reasons. The problem was yet to make _the doctor_ understand. (And in the middle of his thinkings, he got into a intense fight with a reborned hero)

 

Demencia was right after all - not that he would _ever_ said it out loud.

 

Not much time later the door of the office opened and the doctor entered holding a cup of coffee.

 

In his eyes - there was a mix of feelings, but along then the demon could see _gratitude_.

 

“Thank _God_ you woke up.” He sat at his rolling chair, scratching his tired eyes. “Ho-how are you feeling?”

 

He didn’t got an answer.

 

Because of this, they remained in silent until the doctor frowned into his own hands and gave out a sigh of resignation.

 

“You should stop this _nonsense_ , you already conquered the world before, didn't you? Let the heroes _be_ , they are clearly stronger and better equipped than ever!" The doctor tried to hold his voice down as his nerves were screaming for him. “I-I can only _hope_ Demencia and 505 are alive at this point…”

 

His eyes weighed even more with the presence of unwelcome tears - he noticed.

 

“I am seriously giving up on you this time--I am--” He bit his own lips and went to pick his desk phone up “--I’m calling the security.”

 

He wasn’t fast enough, Black Hat was behind his chair holding his wrist in a firm grip  the moment he said those words. He swallowed hard the tears at the feeling of being powerless in the villain’s presence. Always, in his presence.

 

He couldn’t stand it.

 

“I work here because it doesn’t _remind me_ of you.” He confessed, “If you keep showing up I might lose this job, and then-- and then it won’t be _easy_ to simply forget--” finishing the thought he decided to look up and saw Black Hat staring right at his eyes with a serious expression.

 

Like he wanted to say something but was extremely _hard_ to do it.

 

It was infuriating the doctor like nothing else.

 

"You are not _mute_ , Black Hat. Speak to me!" he yelled at the dark eldritch, letting one single tear run down his face in aspiration.

 

Better than saying, the demon just pulled the doctor of the chair and into his desk, facing him - losing some breath in the process, the doctor couldn’t reply anything at the mistreat. Being forced into the villain’s desired place.

 

He wanted to scold the older being but his mouth was getting abused by the other's snake tongue and humid saliva like he owned the place.

 

Like he knew where’s the better spot to lick and press to make the doctor’s knees weak and tremble, to make his body hot, and him - breathless.

 

Damn it. He couldn’t lie, the villain sure knew it.

 

But he fought. He tried pushing the demon away, but losing sanity by the second wasn’t helping. When he got Black Hat away from his mouth, he felt the older one pushing himself into the doctor’s body, pining them to the office work desk. His balance was out the moment his feet got out of the floor by the former’s swiping them off the ground  - his back collided with his own desk and he gave a pained sound, almost choked by the new kissing that came merciless.

 

He was stuck - He-- He was--

 

Damn it, he _missed this too_.

 

“Oh- _God_ ,” the doctor couldn’t hold the moan, hoping Black Hat was too focused to pay any attention.

 

He _really_ shouldn’t encourage this!

 

The demon’s taloned hands started groping him under his coat and -- _Jezus_ , this needs to stop!!

 

“NO!” he yelled pushing the dark creature’s away with a lot of effort and succeeding by only centimeters since he was pinned and the eldritch clearly wasn’t in a good mood to stop. “NO!” he repeated to make the massage _comprehensible_.

 

“Why?” the dark and deep voice asked. That voice that hunts the doctor since his last night at the mansion - that weird and _enticing_ kind of voice that resembles hell on earth.

 

“Be-because-” there were _so many reasons_ he couldn't choose just one “because I’m not-I’m not _yours_ anymore.” he said between heavy breathings.

 

The doctor regretted the chosen one too late.

 

Black Hat didn’t look like he was happy with that answer. He seemed to be in denial and somehow _intricated_ . There was no such thing as that phrased. The doctor, or rather, _his scientist_ would always be _His_.

 

As if understanding the black eldritch’s thoughts, the doctor blushed under that intense stare.

 

The creature decided that was a good enough time for a prove, so it attacked the human. It tore off part of his uniform and bit his shoulder - in the doctor’s mid shouting.

 

Black Hat pressed his teeth deep enough to draw blood like he did so many times before in the lab, in the main office, in the scientist’s room and in his own.

 

And in the kitchen _once_. That was risky.

 

The bite went to the doctor’s nerves like lightnings, making him gasp and pant instead of yelling. It _hurt_ . But it was a hurt they trained to meant _more_. And just like that, his body reacted as it was used to. He couldn’t blame it. When the feeling of being bitten by the demon reached his sanity - it _vanished_.

 

“Aah,” the human moaned “don’t--sto-stop it!!” and demanded.

 

Black Hat wasn’t sure he got the message right, because he decided to keep going for the human’s satisfaction and felt the other one punching his right shoulder. His taloned hands went to the doctor’s bottom pulling him upward - pressing himself as he pleased while still savoring the blood draining from his teeths. He earned another moan from the human and congratulated himself.

 

“ _Doctor Mazel?_ ” Came a feminine voice from the door, knocking in sync to the ask. “ _Is everything alright?_ ”

 

It was a nurse, and the demon was thanked - by the first time in his long existence - for the ability of locking doors with a single thought.

 

He looked at the doctor and saw his conflicted and panicked expression. It was quite amusing and delicious, in the creature’s perspective. The thought off taking his human right there wasn’t really distant.

 

“Y-yes, Maggy.” The doctor said with the back of a hand near his own mouth. “Ju-just a stomachache, nothing _unusual_.” he’s not good at hiding things.

 

That’s why he was always worried of someone knowing about his previous job at Black Hat Organization. He even changed his glasses for a normal thin and transparent frames’ one, like in his school days. It was still big and rounded tho.

 

It worried him nonetheless. As said before, he liked that job.

 

“I took a pill, b-but it’s better if I-- just rest a little bit?”

 

“...” the nurse didn’t answered, probably not quite sure about that or a little worried for his well being.

 

The doctor was very busy biting his own knuckles to say anything else, and Black Hat just wished the nurse _got the message already_.

 

She didn’t.

 

“... _are you sure?_ ” the nurse asked while trying to open the door even if it was locked.

 

The demon was pissed by this. He was hurt and he just wanted to take his scientist like he used to do in their mansion to relax, without disturbance. For fucks sake, it passed a year already! For little he didn’t start to snarl in the door’s direction, being held by both the doctor’s hands in his face, asking, with begging eyes, for silence.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” His human answered, not taking his eyes from the eldritch’s one.

 

The creature could notice he was embarrassed and also afraid. So very _cute_ , the demon couldn't hold the urge to kiss him again.

 

But then a hand covered his mouth. And the doctor was shoking his head, denying.

 

“ _Ok,_ ” The nurse said finally, before going back to her work. “ _Call if you need any help._ ”

 

“I-I will, thanks.” His scientist replied.

 

When the demon listened the feminine footsteps going down the hall, he sighed and tried to dive for the other’s lip once more.

 

The creature was again denied, and frowned in displeasure.

 

“No, _Sir_.” He doctor replied looking seriously at the demon’s only visible eye still hunched over his body. “Please, go away.”

 

In desistance and clearly irritation, the devil, also showing sadness in his gaze, turned away from his former servant. Allowing the doctor to return to a more comfortable position, back to the ground.

 

Black Hat leaned against the wall contrary to the desk and let himself slip to the floor, crossing one arm over the wound in his stomach, almost completely healed thanks to the human's help, that's looking at him anxiously from above.

 

“I have to go back to work.” The doctor said, picking a new uniforme from his closet and taking the ripped one out. He bandaged the bite in this shoulder quickly and dressed up again. Getting a sad look, from his previous boss, through the process. “And I wish for you to stop coming since I choose to _not_ get involved in this new plan of yours.”

 

When the doctor was about to unlock his office’s door, a hoarse and cursed voice sounded in the echo - in his chest and mind, scratching and marking his strange still true feelings -  calling him _rough_.

 

_Slow and thick-headed_.

 

“Wh-what does it-- _Seriously?!_ ” The human faced the black eldritch in wrath. “Are you seriously trying to throw the _blame_ on me? Are you trying to say that _I’m_ the one that _collapsed_ the organization??” He was _furious_ , “FUCK YOU!” In an impulse of rage, he left his office in any direction that could occupy his mind of the austerity and unscrupulousness he had heard.

 

The demon stood there, frowning and wondering why his attempt to communicate with the human always failed miserably. He did not talk often because he could not _understand_ how to work the words related to feelings, and what they really meant. But he didn’t want the doctor to go so he tried. Tried to make the other understand that his _plan_ is not something he decided to do on _impulse_. He wanted so badly to explain, but it was such a complicated situation for him. And when he replied-- Black Hat... had no time to respond - nor elaborate a decent answer.

 

He did not _hate_ or _detested_ the company they had both worked together to create, he just - he knew what ruling the world felt like... and wanted to be able to show his feelings the way his race had the habit of demonstrating. He honestly thought it was a way of confession. And, as an unskilled human connoisseur, he ruined everything. Once again.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

There were a fight in the news - in live.

 

The doctor knew the hero, and sure knew the villain. He saw the villain fight with a lot of his power. He watched the villain fling the hero into the asphalt of the street, creating a crater with his strength.

 

He saw Demencia there, fighting the sidekick. And saw her winning.

 

He saw the villain taking a punch in his stomach and thought about the last wounds he had to sew together to not infect. He saw the villain spit his green blood and staggering with pain.

 

The doctor bit his nails off in trepidation.

 

The fight was taking place in a not so far city.

 

The press was bustling with the amount of views they would have.

 

The hero was chained in the villain’s tentacles - but got free and lifted a very heavy bus to throw in their direction.

 

The villain saw it, and dodged. The bus went straight and was about to hit with force a small building Flug couldn’t really see. Tentacles wrapped around the vehicle and stopped it from destroying the construction - taking the opportunity to redirect the bus to the hero.

 

The press wasn’t focussing on that specific action since everyone on the street was busy trying to get away. But that triggered the curiosity of some people, and troubled the scientist to no end. The camera refocused on the villain again and the doctor could see clearly.

 

The building was a _health center_.

 

His legs lost balance, and the doctor went to the floor holding his heart.

 

That damn demon could not tell the _difference_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was raining outside, and the doctor was on duty.

 

He had a surgery a few hours ago and was checking the patient again for side effects. She was a pretty young black woman with breast cancer, they had to remove both tumor-infected glands, and could not diagnose the occurrence of the tumor spreading to another region of her body.

 

Her name was _Wangui_ , and she was a retired cooking chef and a marvelous step-mom. She told him about his husband passing away two years ago and about her undying love for _Nuru_ \- a quiet and introverted nine-year-old half-alien kid.

 

“The visitor’s hours is at 2pm, but I can try to let her in if you really want to see her now,” The doctor said winking at the woman showing him some funny pictures on her phone.

 

Wangui’s face brightened with joy.

 

“ _Thank you_ , doctor.” She responded smiling. “That would be _wonderful_.”

 

Laughing at the cleary ecstatic lady, he told her to call someone to bring the little one while he's checking some other patients, and received nods of confirmation.

 

The doctor got out of there and went to his right, looking for room 315.

 

The patient at 315 was good. His surgery was a comum one - a biliary withdrawal. So no side effects either. He was asleep so the doctor just sat at the armchair writing something in his clipboard, as scheduled. The patient’s name was Iago, and was a healthy boy in his mid 20’s. Just got in the football’s team of Uni and seemed like the bully type.

 

The doctor didn’t really liked that type, but, well, he has a stupid crush on a stupid douchebag - that have no consideration for his employee no matter how stupid devout they may be, and that simply decide to have a stupid plan against the stupid world, even having a perfectly fine and renowned stupid company - freaking _villain_.

 

He sighed.

 

And frowned. He had just wrote the word _stupid_ in the patient’s clipboard.

 

He erased the best he could and just chose to write ‘ALL OK’ big and hard in the same place, so no one would notice.

 

The doctor got up and placed the report against the Iago’s headboard, getting out of the room hoping there was still something to eat in the cafeteria of the hospital.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Dr. Mazel?” Came the voice of one of the female nurses.

 

He was at the cafeteria eating a Potato bread with corn and bacon, and an orange juice. The nurse came to him and he glanced up nodding, since his mouth was full.

 

“There’s a kid in the reception desk calling for you.”

 

The doctor swallowed quickly and wiped his mouth in the back of his hand answering.

 

“Oh-Y-Yes, Nila, thank you. It’s one of my patient’s daughter, I will me right there in a minute.” He said, drinking the rest of his juice.

 

The nurse nodded and laughed at the doctor’s clumsiness - they always thought he was cute, but no one really tried to go for more. Since the only one that tried and succeeded showed up _dead_.

 

People started to rumor that he was cursed somehow.

 

The doctor knew about the rumor but didn’t correct, since… he also half-believed that.

 

Being in a sexual relationship with a demon has it's _downs_ , right?

 

He went to the reception desk to look for someone similar to the girl in Wangui’s photos but there was none. So he went to ask the receptionist for some kid named Nuru who was half-alien and was supposed to be here, and the state’s employee pointed to the last corner of the waiting hall commenting on seeing a kid there. When the doctor saw, he could recognise the pointy ears and a light blue color messy hair.

 

The girl in the picture was always smiling. And the one sitting there just had sorrow in her eyes. He took a lollipop and approached. He sat in the chair opposite to her’s and tried to say something, but was interrupted.

 

The child gave him a look of seriousness with tears in her eyes.

 

As if understanding the stare, the doctor sighed and showed the lollipop.

 

Nuru’s expression was blankly and impassive.

 

When he still was a scientist, he had to deal with trying to understand Black Hat’s intentions through views and faces. He wasn’t a pro, but he could figure somethings out, and, in his perception, it was obvious to the doctor’s eyes that the kid just wanted to know if her mom was ok.

  


“She’s fine.” He answered and gave the lollipop to the girl.

 

With reluctant tiny long fingers, she took and shoved in her pocket.

 

The doctor standed up and gave his hands asking if the girl wanted to go see her. She took his hands and nodded.

 

In the way to Wangui’s room, the doctor decided to decipher Nuru. He thought the girl wasn’t expressing much because she was in shock of losing her mom, but there was no showing of happiness in knowing she was ok _either_. The girl held tightly in the adult's hand, but besides that - the doctor couldn’t read her.

 

“The name's Nuru, right? Your mom said a lot about you.” He smiled trying to make conversation, they were near Wangui’s aisle. “She loves you a lot, that’s for sure!”

 

The half-alien kid was quiet, and looked at the smiling doctor - she didn’t answer but she touched her forehead in his holding-hand. Puzzled, but not intrigued, he accepted the action and didn’t said anything else.

 

He was quite used to weird shows of affections.

 

In the bedroom he knocked and opened. Showing Nuru inside. Wangui was so happy she cried and opened her arms to receive her beloved daughter. In the kid’s eyes dripped tears but in her face he couldn’t see a smiled. Nuru runed to her mom’s bed and climbed emitting sound of new born baby _bird_.

 

“I love you too, darling.” The crying woman answered to the sounds.

 

The doctor was even more confused.

 

Then they talked, and Wangui explained to him some things he should had deducted by himself.

 

The kid was more alien than not. She came to earth less tem 5 years ago and are still not used to humans… interaction. More specific, caring and showing emotions through her facial expressions. Nuru’s half-alien blood genes were not a race good with communication, preferring other methods to do it. And since Wangui became her step-mom, she's trying to make the kid used to planet earth's way of... living. She’s timid and very uncomfortable of talking yet, though.

 

“Her way of showing happiness, love, respect and gratitude is by touching her forehead like she did to you.” Wangui explained, touching her own forehead in her kid’s dark one, as a way of responding that she loved her as well. “The universe is so vast and full of different people, is kind'a rude of us to just expect them to get used to it if they want to say something. Don’t you think, doctor?”

 

He agreed.

 

And he felt like shit, reverberating his own action upon acts that in fact may have been somewhat _selfish_.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

It was almost midnight when he decided to call the mansion.

 

He deduced the villain wasn’t home when he listened to his blue big and fluffy bear  murmur those cute little sounds in the line.

 

“H-hey 505.”

 

He heared a strondus loud sound of something big jumping high and falling multiple times, following yelps. And laughed, but was holding his chest tight in longing.

 

“I’m glad you are good.” The doctor replied, holding his breath nervous before saying what he trained a full hour to do. “I’m also good--Listen, could you ask if bos--I-I mean, if Black Hat is… available… on Sunday?”

 

He clenched his phone with a firm grip, waiting for a response.

 

The bear still sounded happy emitting sounds through the phone so the doctor sighed relieved, not really knowing if that was a _positive_ response. He would just accept. 505 clearly wanted to keep chatting but the doctor was still on duty that week.

 

“Thanks, buddy. But I have to go now.” He said, trying to hold tears in his eyes, listening to the winning sounds on the other side of the line. “H-he knows where I live.”

 

And with that, he hang up.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

The following day was surely NOT sunday.

 

So when he opened his office door and saw the demon lurking in the shadows, he frowned and pointed at him.

 

“I said _sunday_ ,” He said under stress, It was a full day. “7pm, my apartment.”

 

And he went out again.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

The doctor’s apartment was 80m², with a living room combined with a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. In a pretty but not new building, about 6 blocks from the hospital.

 

Since the doctor didn't need much stuff, there was almost no furniture, but there was _mess_. Clothes everywhere and dishes to be cleaned - he was used to do the cleaning of his utensils on the lab, but was not really used to clean the mansion. Normally, his day was a rush and he had no time for cleaning.

 

In his bedroom was a double bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table and a rug. There was a lot of plane’s models hung up in the ceiling and in a shelfs, flowchart of construction and internal structure of hunting aircraft in the walls. He even had a plush of a blue bear to remind himself of his first experiment. In the second room, he kept some prototypes of inventions, blueprints and a pet fish named _Strain_ who’s immortal and makes him company.

 

He had 3 days off from the hospital, because of the constant duty he engaged himself to. So on saturday he slept, cleaned the house, washed some clothes and thought about what to say on the following day.

 

Sunday came with a freaking _storm_ pouring outside. Falling on the city like _spikes_.

 

He facepalmed being punished for not having check the local meteorology. The doctor sighed, wondering if the devil really would show up.

 

And, by his surprise, he did. Exactly 7 o’clock sharp with a knock on the door.

 

It was a pretty unusual sign and the doctor couldn't hold the smile, letting the demon inside. It amazes him why his neighbors didn't call the _league_ , though.

 

“Sit,” Gestured the doctor to the armchair, “I will be right back.”

 

He went to the kitchen to make tea. The way he knows the creature likes - black and spicy boiling hot. And came back with two cups. He handed him a cup, and rested his own on the coffee table. He would have to wait a little to drink that.

 

Black Hat stared at the cup and sipped, looking sad after tasting the delicious taste and the _gesture_.

 

“I think… we should talk,” There were so much to _talk_. “... about your plans.”

 

The demon frowned and opened his mouth, but closed quickly. He didn’t trust himself to _not_ mess everything up again.

 

“I was thinking,” Said the doctor realizing the act. “there are still somethings I don’t really _get_. So,” He stared at his old boss slightly nervously “you try explaining yourself… and I will listen.”

 

Black Hat tried opening his mouth again to pronounce something, but was clearly _apprehensive_. The doctor just bit his inner lip waiting for a reply.

 

The human’s plan was to receive a confirmation so he could continue, but he didn’t predicted _that answer_.

 

“I am not sure…  if I made my plan clear at that time.” Said the eldritch slowly, putting his cup down at the coffee table. When he did, took a deep breath and continued. “What I was trying to say… is that I wanted to rule the world again,” Black Hat looked at his scientists’ eyes with as much sincerity as the other had not ever seen. “... because I wanted to show _you_ how it is.”

 

The doctor was speechless.

 

“...I-I--I-” he whispered not knowing what to say.

 

He just blushed.

 

_Really hard_.

 

_God, he was ashamed._

 

The doctor just bent down trying to hide with his arms over his head, murmuring nonsenses sounds.

And Black Hat was confused. Did he screwed up _again_ ? He knew he shouldn’t _talk_ anymore - but his scientist was the one asking him to! So he looked at various directions not knowing what is the humans’ right response to this type of situation. And, while both panicked, he just decided to do the eldritch’ way.

 

So he wrapped his scientist with numerous tentacles and pulled him into his lap. The doctor was so conflicted and ashamed he did nothing to stop the gesture. Once, with the human on his lap, the demon took off his top hat and put on the other’s head. The doctor grabbed that black article and stuck his face as hard as he could inside of it, yelling to himself. Black Hat was still confused, but just held his scientist until the other's beating heart could stop scaring him.

None counted the time, but they did spend some of it in that position.

 

The demon wanted to ask but… Demencia told him - the day before yesterday when he went to the doctor’s office again - to not _rush_ or he could never come back to them. And that was also scary.

 

He spent the whole year trying that talk.

 

“W-why didn’t you said it sooner?” Then finally came the doctor’s voice asking him.

 

His face, Black Hat noticed, was so red and warm he could be diagnosticated with a high fever. But humans were a very _colorful_ race, so he wasn't sure either. His scientist used to look like this when they were _intimate_ , and, sometimes, when he was really pissed at his other employee - but that was all he knew.

 

They were not having intimate touch so… Was his scientist mad at him?

 

“...I tried?”

 

The doctor snorted.

 

Eldritchs and their weird ways of expressing themselves.

 

“I had no idea--” He said, taking the hat off and resting his head on the demon’s shoulder, “--and I’m really astonished by all this.”

 

Disengaging the human from the biological squeeze. Black Hat stared at the other’s eyes with his eyellow ones.

 

“... I wish for you to come back.” the demon confessed.

 

The doctor closed the space between them and kissed the demon timidly, replying slowly “I’m… so _greatfull_ …” and smiled apprehensive near the creature’s mouth “but I don't mind not knowing how it is… I’m still afraid you might die with this plan of yours.”

 

Black Hat kissed his doctor in reply.

 

“I _am_ stronger than you might comprehend.”

 

“So why do you keep showing up all bloody in my office asking for help?” The doctor asked arching an eyebrow feeling confident.

 

Sweating cold, the demon frowned and looked away.

 

“I didn’t really need any help…” Black Hat confessed. “Your... presence comforts me.”

 

_That damn endearing demon_.

 

The doctor thought, blushed again and preyed on his former boss’ lips.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“Good morning, Doctor.” Greeted the nurse near the entrance.

 

“Good morning, Maggy.” Smiled the doctor, radiating happiness, tranquility and relaxation.

 

It was _captivating_.

 

“Did you have a good break?” Asked the young lady, feeling pleased about his co-worker’s good mood.

 

“Yes, I did.” He winked, casting a smile of malice and amusement at her direction. “Wonderfully.”

 

Raising a hand to her face, the nurse - slightly flushed - nodded with a giggle and turned her attention back to the service. Laughing at their little chat, the doctor was feeling too catty to care about anything. He was on for some _mischief_ \- like, for some reason, he always feel after a long night of sex with a demon.

 

He passed the hospital wing for patients in the terminal stage humming the funeral march and felt playful. Then he stopped and realized how _evil_ that was.

 

The doctor sighed and finally remembered why he had not had any physical contact with Black Hat at all, even when possible and _wanted_. It wouldn't be good for the his image of a doctor.

 

Their conversation didn't really ended on an agreement, and the doctor has yet to decide on which job he's staying.

 

Entering his office for the first time that day, he saw something in his work desk.

 

It was a rose.

 

A _black_ one.

 

And there was a piece of paper with his villain name written in ink, with an archaic and perfect calligraphy.

 

He picked the rose between two fingers and smelt it. It’s essence was just like Black Hat’s. Like burnt wood, leather and dense serene on a winter’s morning. His senses were so contrary that it was difficult to choose a side. He knew he would have to decide soon.

 

So he pondered both.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

“OH MY GOD, _YOU CAME BACK_!” yelled the excited hybrid with green hair and a loud voice, jumping and chaining the doctor in a strong breathtaking hug.

 

The human laughed at his old co-worker’s clear happy face.

 

505 came running as well, holding them both in the air emitting joy and bliss.

 

“I wasn't sure if boss could make it, but, _damn_ , I'm glad he did!” The girl's eye shone, with a too big smile on her face.

 

“Yeah,” The doctor answered smiling back, a little bit out of breath, “W-we had an agreement.” He shrugged.

 

They _did_ have more than one talk after that.

 

The bear put them back to the ground, caressing the back of its creator’s. And, tilting his head in curiosity, the girl released the doctor.

 

All of the three noticed an evil laugh and looked around to see that Black Hat had suddenly appeared from the shadows of the hall, holding a copy of the scientist’s usual paper bag.

 

“I think…” The demon said handing it to the human, “... this belongs to you.”

 

He did not hold back the smile, and knew he would not regret the choice. So he put the bag on again, adjusting his glasses and hair.

 

The scientist could even try to get away but... he was born to that life, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A _special_ thank you to my dear husband who kept _screaming_ and _cursing_ while playing W.O.W. by my side and did _not_ let me concentrate on finishing it _decently_. [IRONY]


End file.
